Examples of a refrigerated showcase for refrigerated storage of articles, such as foods and drinks include those called as a topping case installed on a counter of a sushi bar for refrigerated storage of stored fresh ingredients, such as sushi toppings, while displaying them (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). A general refrigerated showcase is configured such that a storage chamber is defined for refrigerated storage of articles, such as fresh ingredients, in a heat insulating box, and also a cooling mechanism, such as a compressor and a condenser, is disposed in a machine chamber equipped adjacent to a side of the heat insulating box to circularly supply a refrigerant from the cooling mechanism to a cooler equipped in the heat insulating box, thereby cooling the inside of the storage chamber. A front side of the storage chamber is defined by a transparent front glass so as to allow confirmation of articles stored therein from the front. Here, the front glass is configured to cover from the storage chamber across the machine chamber to eliminate a seam between the storage chamber and the machine chamber, thereby preventing dust from being attached to a seam portion to facilitate cleaning and the like.